Hybrid Child: La medida perfecta del amor
by zryvanierkic
Summary: No eres humano... No eres una máquina... Eres un ser que crece a base de amor...
1. De puntitas

**Y aquí aparezco con uno nuevo, en otra categoría (que por cierto, no encontré la de Hybrid Child, me avisan si existe para migrarlo), sin actualizar los otros... Lo lamento, diciembre y enero son un poco difíciles para mi a nivel emocional, así que estoy recién intentando centrarme... Prometo eso sí al menos actualizar "El Oso..." antes de fin de año.**

**Ufff... No soy la única que considera Hybrid Child la obra maestra de Nakamura-sensei. Personalmente esta historia me toca mucho, creo que igual que a todos por el mismo motivo: poder...tener la capacidad de lograr lo que Kuroda en la historia 3...es un sueño que me gustaría cumplir...**

**No voy a dar spoilers, tranquilos n.n**

**Comienzo con el hermoso HCh de la Segunda Historia, porque... es mi favorito por la inmensa ternura que tiene. Se nos permite conocerlo siendo aún un niñito, así que es fácil poder encariñarse con él, y como que lo tengo más metido en el kokoro por estar recientemente en mi mente n.n**

**Sin más, espero que les guste. No sé si escribiré las perspectivas de sus "Amos", pero al menos lograré escribir el de Kazuki la siguiente semana.**

**Los quiero**

* * *

**De puntitas…**

_De puntitas… cada día… Como si intentara robarle a ese algo que me permitió existir un instante más de similitud entre tu existencia y la mía…_

_Naciste siendo el ganador de una carrera que nunca podré organizar…_

_Naciste siendo ese rayo de incomprensible inmensidad del universo…_

_Mientras que yo… _

_Yo nací siendo un simple muñeco._

_Creado sabe Dios con qué demoniaco procedimiento, soy un ser que en un momento era incluso más inerte que la silla en la que te sientas para admirar tus recuerdos en el jardín de las flores de color sangre…_

_Ni humano… ni máquina…_

_Un híbrido._

_Un ser que nació probablemente sin alma, sin recuerdos, sin mente, sin sentimientos…_

_Un ser hecho de algún material que puede transformarse con el tiempo… y con una adicción particular por cierto alimento._

_A pesar de eso, pese a mi insignificante y vacía existencia, día a día, paso a paso, segundo a segundo, el rayo de incomprensible inmensidad del universo que encierras en esa fachada de dulzura y misterio infinitos me fue contagiando._

_Ichi-sama, yo no soy humano, pero… fui dejando de ser un simple muñeco…_

_De puntitas… cada día… Como si intentara robarle a ese algo que me permitió existir un instante más de similitud entre tu existencia y la mía…_

_…fui comprobando que era cierto. _

_Ya no era más un muñeco que te regaló tu mejor amigo para que no vivieras solo… No era más ese adorno que tenías sobre tu cama, y al que nunca quisiste usar "como debías usarlo", según tu amigo. _

_El primer día que moví mis ojos, mandaste preparar un festín… El primer día que parecí respirar, ordenaste que se abriesen todas las ventanas… Cuando dirigí mi cabeza hacia la cocina a causa de un olor delicioso y extraño, tú mismo regresaste con una bandeja y me explicaste cómo estaban hechas las castillas… El día que mis piernas decidieron sostenerme…_

_…ese día no me soltaste en ningún momento, enseñándome caminar como a un bebé…_

_Ichi-sama… ¿por qué fuiste tan cruel… si cada uno de mis centímetros ganados huelen a ti…?_

_Ya no era más un muñeco que te regaló tu mejor amigo para que no vivieras solo… No era más ese adorno que tenías sobre tu cama, y al que nunca quisiste usar "como debías usarlo", según tu amigo…_

_…me había apropiado de una parte de tu alma… Te había dado todo mi corazón…_

_Si a un híbrido entre humano y muñeco se le permitía usar la palabra amor, yo la había usado para ti en el momento en que aprendí lo que era un dulce beso…_

_Cuando me dijiste que me devolverías… mis centímetros ganados se hicieron pequeños, minúsculos…_

_…pero cuando dijiste que lo único que habías intentado darme eran cosas hermosas…_

_ Ichi-sama… con todo respeto… ¿por qué fuiste tan tonto… si cada uno de mis centímetros ganados son para ti…?_

_Ese abrazo… Ese dulce abrazo, Ichi-sama… cuando oíste que cada centímetro ganado era para mi la posibilidad de defenderte… de hacerme cargo de ti…_

_Ichi-sama, en ese instante confirmé que te amo…_

_Te amo… Te amo como amaste a tu pueblo y a tu causa, aunque luego tuvieses que pagar el precio de un amor que se te escapó de las manos y terminó tiñendo todo de carmesí…_

_Te amo… Te amo por cada una de las tardes/noches acompañados en el jardín de tus recuerdos, donde acaricio tus hombros, tomas mi mano, y compartimos castillas…_

_Y te amo, cada noche a solas… cuando tus manos sustituyen a tu mirada dulce cegada por la venganza… mientras recorren este cuerpo que sólo existe porque tú decidiste hacerte cargo de mi…_

\- Aprendiste bien…

_Sonríes con dulzura intuyendo mi sonrojo cuando este nuevo beso nos ha quitado el aliento._

\- …tuve un buen maestro…

_Y aunque no puedes verme… mi sonrisa va acompañada por las lágrimas de felicidad de saberte bien… De saber que estoy aquí para protegerte._

_No soy humano… ni una máquina… Tal vez ni siquiera Dios se digne a otorgarme un alma debido al plan inicial de mi creador…_

_Pero no importa. _

_Soy feliz siendo tu Hybrid Child…_

_…tu pequeño Yuzu de los centímetros esquivos…_


	2. De fríos y calores

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Había tardado también en actualizar este fic, que me gusta mucho por su ternura, así que espero, al menos este, concluirlo en el 2016, ya que resta únicamente un capítulo.**

**No me resiento si me dejan un review ;)**

**Besos!**

* * *

**De fríos y calores…**

_Tres veces… _

_La tercera es la vencida, pude pensar, si en ese entonces hubiese sabido razonar con mi mente… _

_Era imposible que ese… "algo"… que me había encontrado la vez anterior, volviese a encontrarme esa vez, bajo esas bolsas de basura, rodeado de esa inmundicia…_

_Con mucho frío._

_Pero viniste… Viniste, y aunque yo no sabía nada de colores, olores, frío, calor, o sentimientos… reí. En mi interior esbocé una enorme sonrisa que no pudiste ver, porque la tuya opacó el sol y mi rostro con su belleza._

_Me cargaste en tu espalda, como a un niño pequeño, imagino que suponiendo que yo lo era, o… ¿ya sabías que yo era un muñeco raro… una especie de juguete de esos que se oían en ese entonces, como exclusivo de solteros ya entrados en años…? _

_De esos que sólo daban placer…_

_Pero el calor que emanabas no me provocó nada a nivel físico._

_Cuando te enfrentaste a tus familiares, en esas tres ocasiones, sentí algo en mi pecho. Un algo muy raro, y las ganas enormes de lograr algo mayor. No me era posible comprender qué, a qué me refería, pero sabía que estaba relacionado a ti._

_Y el calor era, por ti, interno._

_Tu terquedad y majadería al obligarlos a aceptarme te habían convertido en el dueño de la mascota no deseada de la familia. Constantemente vigilados, de día y más de noche, temiendo que "la cosa perversa" te quitara algo más que tu tiempo en familia, fui continuamente observado como se juzga desde un inicio primario a un hombre vagabundo cuando intenta hablar con un niño._

_Y tenía mucho frío cuando descubría sus ojos sobre mí._

_Porque, aunque eras más grande que yo, el juguete sexual podía seducirte. Porque tenía todo, todo, completo, bien colocado y disponible. Demasiado apetecible, a veces, incluso para el señor de la casa o su mayordomo._

_Lejos de calentarme, las morbosas miradas me congelaban cuando no estabas cerca._

_Ahora, a esta "edad", me doy cuenta de que nunca fuiste más responsable que en esa época en la que dependí de ti. Porque parecías presentir que estaba en peligro, y corrías donde mí. A abrazarme._

_Y los ojos de hielo huían, sometidos al fuego de tu volcánica protección._

_Desde la belleza de una mariposa, hasta el horrible dolor de ver un bus matar a un perrito, me llevaste de la mano, con paciencia, enseñándome el mundo. Y así, sin querer, terminaste siendo el más bajito, y yo el más deseado. Tú lo eras por ser el último de tu familia, y yo… _

_Yo, porque se suponía que los Hybrid Child eran juguetes sexuales. Y si era tan alto, apuesto, galante y, debo reconocer, a veces, muy pícaro, "debía ser lo mejor de lo mejor en la cama"._

_Gente ignorante._

_En la cama era un témpano de hielo que regulaba su temperatura por conveniencia… Pero principalmente porque ya no podía calentarme con tu calidez._

_Yo crecí porque tú me enseñaste todo… porque todo lo que había en mi exterior e interior no era mío, sino tuyo. Y siendo así, ¿cómo podría haberte mancillado, cómo podría siquiera haber tocado esta extensión de ti, pensando incorrectamente en ti?_

_Cuando te pensaba, más que nada, luego de descubrir lo que ser "juguete sexual" significaba, odié a mi creador. ¿Cómo, me dije, podría haber pensado en algo así? El amor, aunque no lo entendía, aparentemente estaba más allá de cualquier unión de los cuerpos, y cualquier explosión de humedades. Yo era perfecto, según el resto, porque había conocido el mundo de tu mano, un mundo sublime en el que no existía la sonata de los gemidos ni el rechinar de los muebles._

_Por eso hoy, que me abrazas las manos y piernas sabiendo que me iré, por primera vez, me odio y tengo miedo… Me hice tan dependiente de ti, arrastrándote hasta convertirte en mi extensión más preciada, que me muero de miedo… _

_¿Qué es morir…? Eso no me lo enseñaste, Kotarou, no me dijiste cómo se sentía…_

_No quiero morir solo. Tú me diste la vida, deberías ser el único con derecho a quitármela._

\- Lo mejor es que te vayas, mocoso. No será fácil verlo desmoronarse.

\- Kuroda, no…

\- ¡Me quedaré! ¡Me quedaré con él, no puedes impedírmelo, Hazuki es mi

\- Tu muñeco reciclado que ya expiró. Ahora sé un niño de papá obediente y lárgate. Que necesito recuperar lo poco que quede de sus piezas, hasta puede que te saque una nueva versión que tenga esos mismos ojos violetas…

\- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡SÓLO QUIERO A HAZUKI, A NADIE MÁS! ¡SÓLO ÉL ES MÍO!

_Sonidos de forcejeo cruel, de pataletas, de golpes amortiguados… hacen eco a mi lento resbalar por la pared…_

_¿Así se siente…? ¿Así es como los seres vivos sienten que les arrancan las entrañas sin piedad, despedazando lentamente el interior que alguna vez pudo conservar algo parecido a la vida…?_

_La oscuridad me cubre y no puedo seguir. No más…_

_Hoy no podrás volver a recuperarme, Kotarou…_

_…hoy me quedaré en piezas dentro de una bolsa de basura. _

_Adiós, mi pequeño inútil amado._

_Hasta siempre…_

_-.-_

_Finjo no recordar, pero bien que te tengo aun presente._

_Me dueles, mucho más por culpa de ese beso que me diste en la playa, haciéndome entender qué era aquello que nos unía. Lo más alejado a lo que mi familia temía si te convertías en un hombre completo. Cero erotismo y perversidad, un tratamiento solo digno de un verdadero hermano hacia uno menor._

_Pero, no nos engañemos, Hazuki. Yo también estaba actuando de manera egoísta…_

_Nada me costaba dejarte ir alguna de esas tres veces, pero no quise hacerlo porque entendí que había encontrado esa compañía que anhelaba tener. Más tarde, podría haber encontrado una pareja a la cual unirme para perpetuar la herencia familiar, pero no quería ni quiero hacerlo._

_No después de ti. Tu presencia marcó un antes y un después que no puedo cubrir con nada. Nada…_

_Maldito idiota. Si me hubieras dicho que esto podía pasarte, ¿habría ganado tiempo, habría podido encontrar la perla de luna o pepita, o como mierdas se llame?_

_Maldito Kuroda. Me quitaste lo único que me habría podido salvar de ser un inútil… Y encima tienes el descaro de llamarme ahora…_

_Y además de burlarte vilmente de mi dolor…_

_Claro, lo suponía, no existía…_

_Apretando los puños con rabia solo me limito a renegar con frustración, porque ya estoy seco. Ni una lágrima más pudo salir de mis ojos el día que _

Un sonido celestial… Un aroma en el ambiente, como el atisbo de un cosmos conocido.

_No, no, Kamisama, no… No me traigas ese olor de nuevo, esos pasos tan típicos…_

_No, no me hagas esto…_

Volteó lentamente, y todo su cuerpo palideció, al unir miradas con una violeta preciosa que conocía muy bien, pero que no debería haber estado en ese lugar, si se sabía perdida desde hacía un año.

\- …él y tú son personas muy problemáticas…

_Siempre insultándome… ¡siempre cagándola, imbécil!_

Corrió, con los brazos extendidos, y lo capturó, temiendo que no fuese material hasta el último segundo.

\- Los muertos no tienen derecho a quejarse luego de haber hecho sufrir a los vivos –renegó, aferrado a su cintura, llorando a mares.

\- Los vivos son los culpables por no encontrar la Gotita de Luna…

\- ¡No me jodas que sabes que no existe! –alzó la mirada, desafiante. Pero calló al observar la intensidad de su mirada- …Hazuki…

\- Perdóname. No quería irme, pero tuve que ocultarlo hasta estar bien. Hasta regresar entero –miró sus labios, y Kotarou los suyos, atreviéndose a acariciarlos- para ti...

\- …no importa –se sonrojó- Vives, y estás aquí. Me habría muerto si volvías a medias.

\- No estoy a medias, estoy completo –acercó sus labios aun más, sonriendo al ver que no huía- Tanto que creo que podríamos tener muchos híbridos juntos, si decides al fin enseñarme otras cosas… –el sonrojo se incrementó, pero por respuesta lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

\- Baka. Yo solo quiero a Hazuki… Aunque pudiésemos, jamás te compartiría con nadie. Eres mío.

_Ya había dicho muchas veces que solo me quería a mí. Pero yo nunca le había correspondido…_

_Cual visita clandestina, me llevó con discreción a esa habitación que habíamos compartido tantas veces como tutor y alumno._

_Y nos convertimos en discípulos del instinto… En maestros de la seducción inocente…_

_Kotarou bajo mi piel, yo dentro de la suya…_

_Extensiones e impresiones creadas con amor, manifestándose en su más pura esencia._

_Sigo siendo un Hybrid Child, y probablemente te llegue a asustar una vez más antes de que seas tú quien inevitablemente deba partir, pero…_

_Soy tu extensión, la temperatura reguladora de tu cuerpo…_

\- …quemas… -se le escapó un suspiro.

\- No puedo evitarlo… Esto es algo que recién estamos aprendiendo…

_Y que pienso repetir una y otra vez, no por el placer de mi cuerpo._

_Sino por la maravillosa oportunidad de llevarte e irte a recoger al Paraíso, con cada uno de mis besos…_

_…así como tú creaste el mío._


	3. De sueños imposibles

**Hola! Les dejo el capítulo final, con una mezcla de final trágico y esperanzador.**

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**De sueños imposibles…**

**_Presente…_**

_Seya se fue. _

_Llegaste caminando, fuimos a ver el árbol aquel. _

_Ni siquiera me acordaba ya de ese día._

_Ese día…_

_¿Quién se podría acordar? Si la imagen más importante que tengo de aquel entonces implica tu cabello suelto, cayendo en cascada sobre esa espalda delicada y suave…_

_Tsukishima…_

_Mierda. No de nuevo._

Cubrió sus ojos cerrados con el brazo derecho y mordió su labio inferior, intentando en vano no llorar. En la otra habitación, _Prototipo_-kun ya dormía, ajeno a lo que había ocasionado.

Reavivar el fuego de su infierno.

_Antaño odiabas cuando te molestaba, renegabas, y esa nariz tuya se fruncía hasta parecerte a un pug. Tus ojos se veían enormes en ese instante, y yo no podía ver nada más. Desde niños me gustaron tus ojos, porque eran tan grandes que me abarcaban completo, me engullían._

_¿Por eso te vengaste así de mí? ¿Te pareció que con esta cruel broma del destino me ibas a ganar?_

_¿Por qué no me pediste huir juntos, o morir YO en tu lugar? _

_No. Morir juntos, como debimos ser. Un "nosotros" real, y no la estupidez de unos bollos avícolas y una rama con potencial para vivir…_

_Tsukishima… Te odio tanto._

_Maldito seas tú y todas las generaciones que no pudiste traer al mundo. Me habría cosido en el interior una matriz para ser tu creador de vida si me lo hubieses pedido. Lo habría hecho todo…_

_¿Por qué fui tan imbécil? ¿Por qué nunca te lo dije…?_

\- ¡¿Por qué?! -elevó la voz, golpeando la pared, para luego morder su labio inferior una vez más.

Al minuto, unos pasitos se dejaron oír por el pasillo, la puerta fue desplazada, y un peso ligero se acomodó a su lado, abrazando su espalda.

\- ¿…tás… bien?

\- …sí, mocoso. Tuve una pesadilla solamente -giró, sonriéndole, pese a su rostro inflamado, fijando sus ojos en ese hermoso y regordete rostro infantil.

_Así fue, estúpido. _

_¿En quién más podía pensar? Los Hybrid Child nacieron por mi enfermiza tendencia a pensarte aun estando dormido, por preservar tu rostro de niño, ese que me enamoró sin darme cuenta… Sueños imposibles, negados, a veces húmedos…_

_No. Jamás lo voy a tocar de esa manera, porque solo podría amarte a ti._

Abrazó al pequeño, con cuidado y cariño, quien se acurrucó una vez más contra él, esta vez, en su pecho.

_…pero es lo único que tengo para recordarte. Casi como si fuera nuestro._

\- Yo… tuve… un… sueño… -susurró contra su bata de dormir. Él, asintió, casi sin interés- Yo te… miraba… desde un árbol… Tomaste mi mano… para ir a correr…

_Mierda…_

\- Nunca me… divertí tanto… como ese… día…

\- …los sueños suelen ser lindos, es cierto.

\- ¿Por eso sueñas siempre con… Tsu…Tsuk…Tsuki…shi…ma…?

_Quise tirarlo al piso, destruirlo. _

_Maldito seas. Incluso tu reemplazo disfruta destrozarme más el corazón._

\- Es un lindo nombre, ¿no crees?

\- Si. Como Kuroda.

\- Kuroda no es cantarín. Tsukishima parece empezar por luna o amar. Y terminar como Kamisama. Recuerdo que a veces lo llamaba en mi interior "Mi lunático dios del amor" -se puso a reír, mientras el pequeño muñeco sonreía levemente- Recuerdo también que me golpeaba cuando decía eso…

\- ¿Era un Hybrid Child…? -los ojos enormes lo miraron. Sin intimidarlo.

\- No. Fue vuestra madre -sonrió, sonrojándose, casi pudiendo oírlo.

_"Ha? Madre tus calzoncillos huecos, idiota, ve a que te maten, ¡TE ORDENO MORIR!"_

\- ¿Nos hiciste, como la vecina logró que el suyo creciera de la noche a la mañana, con él…?- lo sonrojó.

\- No. Tsukishima y yo no podíamos hacer eso. Éramos iguales.

\- ¿También tenía pipí? -se atoró. Mataría al _recadero_.

\- Sí, tenía pipí… ¿Quién te ha dicho esa palabra?

\- Te la escuché… Igual que _mierda_ -el pobre solo pudo suspirar.

\- Si así crecieras intelectualmente… -lo despeinó. Poco a poco el dolor empezaba a menguar- Los hombres no pueden tener bebés como las mujeres. Digo que fue su madre, porque, los hice igual a él… TE hice, igual a él, físicamente. Por amor.

_Por primera vez lo he logrado. Lo he admitido con palabras en alto, no con un vendaval interno que nadie puede sufrir._

\- …él también te amaba –fue una afirmación.

\- Lo sé, mocoso.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no están juntos? ¿Por qué no somos una familia? –los ojos oscuros del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Porque

_Te odio, con todo mi ser. Te odio, porque me quitaste lo que más amaba en este universo…_

\- …Tsukishima me amaba tanto, que decidió protegerme con su vida.

_…sí, maldito bastardo. Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido._

_Pero, ¿de qué sirvió que lo hicieras, maldito engendro? ¿Ves desde donde estás en la maldita cosa en que me he convertido?_

_Puede que el mocoso y los otros juguetes sexuales no sean seres vivos que lleguen a generar un alma, aunque pareciera que la tuya se adueña día a día de su cuerpo, como un karma del que no puedo huir. _

_Pero en este instante, soy yo un muñeco._

_¡Hijo de la grandísima! ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE SOLO, MALNACIDO?_

\- Si hizo eso, ¿por qué no te atreves a ser feliz?

_¡No más, maldita sea, no más!_

_¿Por qué…? ¿Me preguntas, a través de él, POR QUÉ…?_

_No puedo, simplemente no quiero._

_Sufrirte, rasgar mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo lo que soy. Imitar a esa espada que te perforó el vehículo que llegué a saborear. Mierda, y mil veces mierda. ¡ERA MI DERECHO HACERTE EL AMOR HASTA MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO, NO EL TUYO RECIBIRME!_

_Y sin embargo, me dejaste solo. No me preguntaste si yo daba permiso…_

_¿Por qué, Tsukishima? ¿Por qué me dejaste con el interminable ir y venir de peleas y reconciliaciones amicales? Yo daba todo por ti. Yo lo entregaba todo._

_Aunque baje Kamisama hoy, a decir que soy algo bueno, tan bueno como un grano de arena, no me lo creeré._

_El único que tenía los ojos para mirar lo luminoso en mí, eras tú._

_Y ahora ya no existes. Decidiste dejarme aquí._

_Pero contradictoriamente, imbécil, te llevaste mis ganas de vivir._

\- Mucha filosofía por hoy, mocoso. A dormir.

\- Pero

\- Pero nada. Tal vez mañana te responda... Si eres un buen niño…

**_Años después…_**

_Fui un buen niño, no solo esa, sino las siguientes noches y días. Siempre intentando recrear aquellos momentos en los que el tal "mamá", y Kuroda, habían estado juntos…_

_Sin entender por qué sentía esa opresión…_

_Sin cuestionar el motivo por el cual todos los Hybrid Child crecían… menos yo. Sé que también fue tu misterio, porque volcabas en mí el amor que él te inspiraba, y se suponía que esa era parte de tu magia..._

_Me corrijo. CREÍAS hacerlo._

_Yo no era un amor al cual amar. Era lo más cercano a un ser creado por ambos, y ese sentimiento, aunque tal vez me equivoque al no ser un humano, era menos fuerte. Menos todo._

_A mí nunca me hiciste el amor. Nunca. Nunca siquiera me besaste en los labios. _

_Cuando ese niño y el tal Hazuki vinieron, te volviste a burlar sobre cuánto más había crecido mi compañero, molestando al de cabello oscuro sobre la intensidad de su sexo._

_Pero cuando comprendí la gran diferencia que era yo con respecto al resto, fue cuando conocí a Yuzu. Lo habías creado luego de mí, mucho después… Y sin embargo, parecía ahora tan adulto como Hazuki o tú mismo._

_Siento haberlo callado, pero…_

_Me dolió con un dolor compartido… el no haber sido suficiente._

_Y hoy, que tendré que enterrarte, Kuroda, me vuelve a doler._

_El silencio compartido, lo único "nuestro"._

_El recuerdo de esas crueles bromas de ambos contra mí._

_La necesidad imperiosa de ese beso que no me diste. _

_Y que no te robé…_

_La rama de sakura, que quería plantar yo mismo en tu jardín._

_…mi último pensamiento maldito, deseando que llegaras para impedir mi final._

_Pero no llegaste, así como tampoco llegué yo._

_Para evitar que imitaras… mi primera muerte._

Seya, con los ojos destilando todo el dolor que los sollozos de Prototipo-kun dejaban en el aire, contagiándolo, era acunado por Yuzu, quien tenía también el rostro contraído, mientras observaba cómo Hazuki y Kotarou bajaban el cuerpo.

_Tsukishima te lo dijo… recuerdo que lo hizo, porque yo creí lo mismo… Le diste todo el amor a este niño, se lo diste todo. El amor más sublime, algo que ni Kotarou ni yo, creo, logramos obsequiarles a los nuestros… Lo hiciste crecer, no en tamaño, pero nunca me dijiste de qué manera. Viendo cómo te llora, dime, Kuroda… ¿acaso hiciste que aquello creciera en su interior…?_

\- Kuroda… -los sollozos del pequeño Hybrid Child, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida, contagiaron a todos, con mayor fuerza.

_¿Por qué, Kuroda…? El mocoso ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conseguirte una Gotita de Luna, como le pediste a mi idiota… ¿Por qué, Kuroda? ¿No te quedó claro que aunque no seamos humanos, podemos llegar a serlo…?_

\- Prototipo-kun… Ya no puede oírte… -Yuzu se había acercado, para intentar sostenerlo. Pero se asustó al ver la extrema palidez de su rostro.

\- Hey, pequeño, no –al igual que Kotarou, quien lo ayudó a sentarse al notar la debilidad en su cuerpo.

\- Dios mío… -incluso Hazuki empezó a llorar, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Seya.

_Aquella vez… no te pregunté… si eso llegaría a pasar. Aquella vez, simplemente me aterré, pensando que eras un maldito pervertido._

_Pero ahora lo sé… me queda claro que la respuesta era sí…_

_Por eso, no lloraré más. Porque siento que ésta es mi última Gotita de Luna… mi última esperanza…_

\- …búscame… -susurró, tan bajito, que solo Yuzu pudo oírlo.

\- ¿Prototipo-kun…? ¡Nooo, Kotarou-sama, ayúdeme! –Yuzu estaba aterrado, viendo cómo el pequeño empezaba a irse.

\- …búscame… y no me creas…

_Por más que lo repita, no me creas, Kuroda… Nunca me creas, has que al fin pueda decírtelo, te lo suplico…_

\- …esto… esto no… esto no

\- ¡PROTOTIPO-KUN!

_Sí fue amor, Kuroda… _

_Siempre lo será…_

Los pétalos de sakura bañaron sus cuerpos con una tonalidad dulcemente rosada, como despidiéndose en un tácito _hasta luego_…

Porque años después… siglos quizás… volverían a bañarlos.

En la tan ansiada primera vez de dos cuerpos, que aunque no eran los mismos, llevaban impresa en el alma el mismo enorme sentimiento.

_Hatsukoi, _lo llamaría entonces, el Tsukishima de esa época…

…_mocoso molesto_, diría el temperamental Kuroda de la misma.

Y probablemente tendrían que lidiar con las negaciones eternas de alguno de los dos, terco hasta la siguiente muerte, pero…

Era innegable. Kuroda había puesto, después de todo, su alma en aquel pequeño recipiente.

Y por pertenecerle, no había escapatoria.

Por más que los millones de _Esto no es amor_¸ llegasen a exasperarlo.

\- Esta vez, no te dejaré partir… Ritsu.


End file.
